


Winchester Brothers vs. Airplane

by Huntress8611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comforting Sam Winchester, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Phobia, Phobias, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Sam and Dean have to fly to and from a hunt. This is their return flight.





	

Sam watched his brother closely as they boarded the plane. Dean was walking slowly, his eyes darting around, hoping to find an escape. He directed his brother towards the exit row, knowing that along with the fact that it always has extra legroom, they were both capable of easily opening the door and Dean would be more comfortable near an exit.

The brothers sat down, listening to the safety talk thingy as the plane taxied down the runway. Once the engines started up, Dean grabbed the armrests. Sam could hear him humming something that sounded like a Metallica song.

As the plane lifted off, Dean held onto the armrests so tightly that you could hear them creak, screwing his eyes tightly shut, trying to control his breathing. Sam laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it as a silent show of support.

Dean's grip relaxed a bit as the plane leveled out. Sam heard the hitch on his brother's breath when the plane made a sharp turn. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, removing it when Dean glared at him.

Soon enough, the plane hit a small section of turbulence, and this time when Sam wrapped his arm around Dean, he leaned into it, trembling almost imperceptibly. The younger Winchester tightened this hold as they hit a second patch of turbulence.

When the turbulence didn't stop after a few seconds, Dean turned his face into Sammy's shirt. It stopped soon enough, but they immediately entered a smaller, very rough patch of turbulence.

Sam felt his brother's shaking increase, and his breaths change from smooth and controlled to shuddering bursts. When the turbulence stopped and Dean didn't calm down, he wrapped his other arm around the man, resting his chin on Dean's hair.

"Dean," whispered Sam, "It's okay. I'm safe, you're safe."

He was cut off by Dean, who let out a quiet whimper as the plane unexpectedly descended a few hundred feet, feeling weightless for a few seconds, before pulling back up. He buried himself further into Sam's embrace, trying to draw comfort from the closeness of his younger brother.

Tightening his grip, Sam softly whispered reassurances into Dean's ear, hoping that the flight was almost over. Dean reluctantly pulled away from Sam, retching. His brother grabbed the barf bag, opening it and giving it to Dean.

He rubbed his brother's back as he emptied his stomach. Once he was finished, Sam put the closed bag in the trash bag a flight attendant was walking around with. Sam grabbed a water bottle from his bag, unscrewing it and handing it to Dean, who gulped down half of the bottle.

Sam grabbed the bottle and put it back in his bag, wrapping his arms around Dean once again.

"Better?" he asked as his brother leaned into the embrace.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Thanks."

They stayed like that until the plane had landed, taxied to the gate, opened the door, and everyone else had gotten off. Then, Sam helped his brother stand, leading him off of the plane.

They walked to the Impala, and Sam got into the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?" Sam softly asked when Dean didn't object to sitting in the passenger seat.

"Still a little shaky," replied Dean, sighing, "I  _hate_  flying."

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean, adding the other arm when he leaned into the hug.

"Why don't you like flying?" wondered Sam.

"I'm not sure," replied Dean, "I just never have, and the demon plane didn't exactly help."

"Yeah. That was awful, wasn't it?" said Sam.

Dean nodded his head.

Sam let go of his brother and drove to the nearest Motel 6, getting a room with two queen beds. Dean collapsed onto one of the beds, and Sam laid next to him, pulling him into yet another hug.

Dean, surprisingly, didn't object, and actually leaned into the contact. Sam tightened his grip, placing his chin on his brother's head. Yawning, Dean moved his head do his ear was above Sammy's heart, falling asleep to the sound of his younger brother's strong steadfast heartbeat.


End file.
